yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Clubs
playing Osu! in the computer room.]] Students at Yandere-chan's school are members of a specific club. Yandere-chan can also join a club, but this is not yet implemented in the debug build of the game. Clubs may be an easy way for Yandere-chan to access certain supplies. Depending on how many students there are in the final game, there might be only a few clubs that all have to do with buffs or rivals. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/644550580942143488 Clubs will affect a persons' behavior.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652915520056889344 (Ex: If they join the sports club than they can run faster.) In the final game, you will be able to switch clubs, but if you leave a club, they will never take you back.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653296409249091584 No Club (Club 0) Senpai is the only student currently without a club. Martial Arts (Club 1) Yui Rio and Haruto Yuto are in the Martial Arts Club. Light Music (Club 2) Yuna Hina and Sota Yuki are in the Light Music Club. Photography (Club 3) Koharu Hinata and Hayato Haruki are in the Photography Club. Gardening (Club 4) Mei Mio & Ryusei Koki are in the Gardening Club. Computer (Club 5) Saki Miyu and Sora Sosuke are in the Computer Club. Sports (Club 6) Kokona Haruka and Riku Soma are in the Sports Club. Students in this club will use the pool and gym.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/653124234307174400 Gaming (Club 7) Pippi Osu, Midori Gurin, and Ryuto Ippongo are in the Gaming Club. Faculty (Club 9) All teachers are in the Faculty Club. It is currently the club with the most members; with a total of six. YandereDev confirmed that The Nurse is also in the Faculty Clubhttps://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/627886636043341824, but since her AI is incomplete, Info-chan will not tell the player that The Nurse is part of the club. Occult (Club ?) This is upcoming feature. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/645465777882034176 There are no known students here, but there's currently a planned rival. She is to be a cross between Hex Maniac from Pokemon, Tharja from Fire Emblem, and Tomoko from WataMote.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651918269520044032 It is unknown when it will be implemented. The Occult Club will have their own set of masks from the Drama Club. There may be an event where a member of the Occult Club can interact with the Phantom Girl.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/651854985508945920 YandereDev is currently polishing and refining the Occult Club president at the moment. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652750875992035328 Club ??? Info-chan belongs to this club. It contains only one member and is exempt from school rules. It will be explained in a future tape. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649413070847016960 Cooking (Club ?) This is going to be in the game. Right now there are no students in the club and it doesn't exist. There is a planned rival who was supposed to be in the club. It's unknown when it will be implemented. Many students will own knives for this club so you are able to obtain knives from here. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652552708168155136 Drama Club (Club ?) This is a planned club. There are no known students, except for the president rival. It is unknown when it will be implemented. The masks on the school wall are for the Drama Club. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649049570891030530 Student Council (Club ?) This is a planned club. There are no known students in this club and it won't be implemented for several months.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/652428958210748416 The club is not corrupt, but the student council president is a strict disciplinarian. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/650080607066681344 You are not able to join this club. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/632366731873292288 In 1980's Mode, there will be a different cast of Student Council members. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/642924625316286464 Gardening Club (Club 0) (Removed) Senpai was the only student in this club. However, both Victim-chan and Witness-chan were in this club prior to their removal, meaning that it was once the club with the second most amount of students. Trivia *As of now, Senpai is the only student not in a club. *There will be no Newspaper Club, or any school newspaper. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/649413070847016960 Info-chan used to be a part of it in the original intro, but she was changed a different club with only one member later on. *All of the easter egg characters are in the gaming club. Category:Akademi High Category:Game Mechanics Category:Computer (Club) Category:Gardening Club (Club) Category:Light Music (Club) Category:Photography (Club) Category:Gaming (Club) Category:Martial Arts (Club) Category:Sports (Club) Category:Faculty (Club) Category:Gardening (Club) Category:Unprogrammed Category:Akademi High Students Category:Occult (Club) Category:No Club Category:Article stubs Category:Drama (Club)